


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by L4zyM00dy



Series: A home life [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cheating, Childhood Memories, Control Issues, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dead Wilbur Soot, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Piglin Technoblade, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Trans Character, Winged Alexis | Quackity, fundys mother, lonely technoblade, phil being a good father, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4zyM00dy/pseuds/L4zyM00dy
Summary: Veni, vidi, vici(Classical Latin:[ˈweːniː ˈwiːdiː ˈwiːkiː], Ecclesiastical Latin:[ˈveni ˈvidi ˈvitʃi];"I came; I saw; I conquered")__________________________________________Ｐｈｉｌ░ｃａｍｅ░ｔｏ░ｈｉｍＷｉｌｂｕｒ░ｓａｗ░ｈｉｍＢｕｔ░ｓｔｉｌｌ░Ｔｅｃｈｎｏ░ｓｔｉｌｌ░ｃｏｎｑｕｅｒｅｄ░ｔｈｅ░ｍａｎｙ░ｗｏｒｌｄｓ．．　（院　ヌ　ドを　愛　ス　委クゆ羽流ム威）
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: A home life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Shoutin' at everyone I shout at every person

**Author's Note:**

> i worked really hard on this first chapter so i hope you enjoy it!  
> Ill get an editor to re-read on a later date but for now this is it!

Techno was scared he should be dead he was sure of it. He knew that he wasn't meant to be alive but he stood there with the bloody sword... The wither skeletons were dead but their attacks left a mark. He wouldn't be able to find any nether wart to eat here... Soul sand valleys were dangerous for piglin but Technoblades horde had found one of accident and left him as bait...he was a child after all losing something so small wasn't hard.. Techno learned at a very young age that day that the weak are left to die and the strong get to thrive.

He noticed a soft purple glow in the distance and started to stumble over to it. He was hoping to find a ruined portal with some golden carrots or something... When he found a working portal he was shocked to say the least. What should he do? Should he go though? Can he even survive in the over-world? No. He couldn't most likely but... He made a sudden decision and ran though the portal without a thought. He wasn't expecting to run into a tall grown man when he did.

The man started speaking he could tell but he couldn't understand him or could he really hear him as he passed out onto the floor. Techno had taken damage when he ran into the winged man hitting the him ever so slightly causing the armor to make him take damage. He took a lot of damage seeing as though the armor was enchanted with thorns ||.

The poor piglin boy was on half a heart and Phil was holding the passed out boy. The piglin had long pink hair reaching around mid back. he has a bandage around his chest and brown loose pants that were ill fitting. What was he meant to do? He didn't know what piglin's eat and he wants sure if a golden apple would work! He decided to take his chances and gently fed the boy the golden apple. He watched as the magic started to work on him and techno seemed better for now. The boy seemed young to him but then again maybe he ages different.... He looks around 7 in human years at the least. He sighed and reluctantly brought him back to his home flying back there knowing walking would take too long and it'd be night time by then.

Phil opened his door and walked inside looking around the small cottage.. He didn't have room for a kid let alone a piglin. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave the boy he'd feel terrible but he really couldn't keep him either. There was a huge language barrier and Phil wanted to be free and have nothing holding him back... A kid would surely do that.

Phi, sighed and laid the kid down on his bed he'd deal with that in the morning for now he supposes he should research on piglin's a little. Phil walked threw his home stopping in the kitchen to get something to snack on picking up a few carrots. Philza made his way to the small library he had and searched through it for any books about piglins. He almost missed it but he found a very torn up book about them, it seemed old as it had collected plenty of dust. He dusted it off and sneezed the dust making his nose flare up. He finally opened the book and started reading. He didn't notice how late it was getting and the quiet sound of hooves walking up behind him as the piglin boy walked over to philza.

Philza had learned a lot of important stuff like piglins attachment to gold and how they go into a blinded rage if it was stolen from them... He also learned that piglins were capable of speech as they had very similar brain functions as a human other then the fact they had a type of social hierarchy like omega alpha except they only really had alphas and betas... The boy he had found was too young to know but philza knew that if he kept him he'd have to explain it best he could.

Philza turned to the tug on his wings confused by it at first till he saw the scared piglin boy. He frowned a moment before signing to him. 'whats your name? I promise i'm not here to hurt you' The young piglin looked at him with wide eyes before signing back now understanding that the man didn't speak piglin 'Technoblade' Philza tried his hardest to understand him struggling a bit as the boy was shaky and seemed to not know how to sign very well most likely because he was young. Philza furrowed his brow once he understood the name. "Technoblade? huh..i read about this..." he went to the book and scrolled to a page taking about the blood god technoblade who was reborn ever 100,000 years. He put the book to technos level and pointed. The piglin squealed and nodded happy he understood him. 

This was going to be hard, raising a god would be hard...

【Ｈｅ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｋｎｏｗ ｈｅ ｗａｓ ｏｎｅ．】


	2. do not ignore me, are you for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ｍｉｎｕｔｉａｅ  
> ｍəˈｎ（ｙ）ｏ͞ｏＳＨēˌē，ｍəˈｎ（ｙ）ｏ͞ｏＳＨēˌī／  
> ｔｈｅ ｓｍａｌｌ， ｐｒｅｃｉｓｅ， ｏｒ ｔｒｉｖｉａｌ ｄｅｔａｉｌｓ ｏｆ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ． ーグ萎温ヽ宴恩フ
> 
> 【Ｐｈｉｌ ａｌｗａｙｓ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｈｅ ｍｉｎｕｔｉａｅ ｏｆ ｂｅｉｎｇ ａｌｏｎｅ．．ｂｕｔ ｈａｖｉｎｇ ｔｈｅｍ ｗａｓ ｊｕｓｔ ａｓ ｇｏｏｄ】越応トャ咽ゝと 価 ア線 イ はズ移 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this whole chapter and changed the whole thing because i didnt like it so now its better

~~**_ʏ|ƚᎸoꙅ ǫᴎivo⅃_ ** ~~

Techno was hard to understand he was very quiet, yet when Philza would write to him he wrote so much and had so much but never quite seemed to want to communicate. Phil also noticed something odd he would often look outside seemingly waiting for something or someone. So undoubtedly Phil was concerned and confused as too why. The oddest part was when the emerald earring Techno had started to glow slightly. He looked through every book he could find and could not figure it out! So Phil decided to go out to the library in the town over from his cottage home. He knew he couldn't take techno with him but he also definently couldn't leave him alone..So in the end he didn't end up bringing the piglin boy but asked him to promise to stay with him and not leave his side. 

Philza packed some stuff for the trip and sighed quickly checking over everything before turning to the young piglin. He quickly signed 'are you ready to go?' to techno, the boy quickly signed back 'yes are we flying?' Phil nodded in a yes and smiled picking up the boy and walking out the "one two three, and UP!" he yelled as he flapped his strong wings immediately flying up into the air. philza continuously flew up before just gliding. Techno in fear had stuffed his face into Phil's chest but soon out of pure and utter curiosity looked out and smiled making a small pigling like squeal. Phil looked down at him and smiled when seeing how excited and happy he seemed. 

When Philza landed in the village he kept holding Techno not wanting to let him go yet holding him to his chest. He started to walk through the village making his way to the library. An old friend ran the place so technoblade wasn't too worried about taking technoblade there. That doesn't mean he wasn't worried he just didn't show he was. Techno as they walked continued to snuggle into Phils chest seemingly not minding not walking, Phil smiled at this...He had never planned to take care of a child or even have any at that but know that he was a father in some way....he didn't want it to end.

Philza walked into the library and immediately walked to the back, he opened the staff only door and saw them, Scott. He smiled and waved to him "Hey Scott! i was wondering if you had any books on piglins." Scott chuckled and smiled "of course but uh Phil can i question the uh child?" Phil chuckled nervously and sighed "uh this is my new son technoblade..he uh doesn't speak english but if you can sign he'll be able to communicate!" Phil smiled to Scott and put techno down patting him on the head, Techno immediately coward behind him holding onto his wig. Scott stared at the boy a moment noticing all the piglin features "Phil thats a piglin..." Phil nodded "yes and i need a book on them to know why my new strange son keeps waiting by the window every morning..." Phil chuckled nervously as he got quieter the longer he spoke 

Scott was just wide eyed before sighing "uh" there was a long silence" fine ill get you the book...but Phil you know you cant keep him you have too-" "i know i know but hes so young and has nothing to go back too..I should at least give him shelter!" he frowned looking down at the boy running a few fingers through the short brown hair he had. "Phil may i ask about the earring he has and why it's glowing that way?" Phil sighed "thats why i need a book cause i no zero idea why.." The piglin child had noticed the glowing get brighter and squealed happily he tug on Phil's wing signing quickly to him and Phil nearly didn't catch it 'hes here!' Phil worriedly signed back 'who's here?' Technoblade smiled and kept making small squeals of happiness and tugged Phil to follow nearly knocking Phil over. Phil had never one been manhandle by a child and two had never seen techno this excited over anything... Reluctantly he followed technoblade outside the building Scott following close behind watching carefully.

Technoblade franticly looked around till he stopped and then ran towards a small boy he saw. Phil was about to yell at him and grab him when the boy looked up and smiled running at him two and the hugged and fell over. Phil was beyond confused but more so when the human looking child starting to speak with technoblade in English and technoblade responded and piglin and they had a conversation. Phil stood there confused beyond belief he finally walked over and spoke up "hello?" the skinny boy looked up at him then spoke "Techno who's this?" Techno snorted back "okay uh..." the boy looked around a bit "I'm uh Wilbur...techno says to trust you but i don't..." Technoblade suddenly poked his face huffing a bit before snorting at him seemingly mad "techno no he cant be dad dads gone you know this!" Wilbur yelled at him in a hushed tone... "Techy i cant do that- fine umm" Wilbur looked back up at Phil "um I'm technos brother I'm uh happy you have been taking care of him.." Phil smiled warmly and chuckled "oh uh you're welcome, I'm Phil!" Wilbur nodded "i know Techy told me..." Wilbur said embarrassed as techno nuzzled his neck a sign of affection in piglin culture "techy stop it's not affection time!" techno huffed and mumbled out something in piglin "Techno I'm not doing it back were in public.." he mumbled quietly clearly wanting too.

Phil smiled and bent down next to the boys. Phil found them both odd but especially how they talked with each other. It was clear they could talk even using different languages "how do you talk?" he questioned, Wilbur suddenly looked up to him confused "what do you mean?" "well umm techno's speaking piglin yet you're speaking english..." Wilbur tilted his head before he understood and chuckled "well um we're twins! Piglin twins to be exact so we can communicate no matte what language we speak!" Phil nodded and looked around noticing how many people were just staring "how would you boys like to both live with me?" Wilbur frowned turning to technoblade "techy do you wanna live with Philza?" Techno nodded and snorted, Will smiled and sighed "if techno wants to then i do too!" Philza nodded and smiled "alright then.." he paused thinking "Wilbur are you okay with flying?" Wilbur shrugged and philza sighed "guess we'll find out..." he mutter before picking the too boys up and taking off

Techno snorted and giggled putting his arms out slightly he snorted and smiled brightly his small tusk showing. Wilbur looked for a bit before closing his eyes and hiding in Phil's coat. Phil noticed and hugged Wilbur closer as they flew wanting to make sure he had a good hold on him. Philza from what he heard Wilbur knew that their father was gone and that techno was abandoned by someone in the nether half dead. Wilbur on the other hand was more of a puzzle why would Wilbur seemingly go so far to find his brother? Wilbur seemed to be at least 7 and he knew they were twins so that meant Wilbur had been traveling what seemed like far by how skinny and frail he was.

When they all made it back to the house Techno squealed and jumped out Phil's arms and waited for Wilbur, Phil put the boy down and techno pulled him inside. Philza smiled and sighed how was he going to tell them that they had to go traveling across the sea in two days time? 

_How would he explain that they were now the princes of the Antarctic empire?_


	3. or against me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ｈｉｒａｅｔｈ  
> ａ ｈｏｍｅｓｉｃｋｎｅｓｓ ｆｏｒ   
> ａ ｈｏｍｅ ｙｏｕ ｃａｎｔ ｒｅｔｕｒｎ   
> ｔｏ， ｏｒ ｔｈａｔ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｗａｓ ず押チテヌ医おむぱスカ愛ュ
> 
> Wilbur missed his mother dearly...we wondered where she went after father hurt her  
> 【Ｉ ｋｎｏｗ ｓｈｅ ｄｉｄｎｔ ｄｉｅ ｓｏ ｗｈｅｒｅ ｉｓ ｔｈｅ ｈｉｒａｅｔｈ ｉ ｓｅｅｋ？】

Tomorrow was the day he had to go back to the Antarctic empire. Wilbur had been telling Phil what techno said and asked for because Wilbur thought it was easier. Techno didn't talk too much still but obviously talked more with someone who could understand him. Phil smiled as he watched the boys play and mess around in the living as he made them something to eat in the kitchen. "Boys food is ready!" he yelled to them putting the food down on the table. Wilbur and techno ran over and sat down techno almost fell because his hooves slipped on the wooden floors a bit. "Mr.Phil um techno can only eat veggies!" Phil turned and chuckled "well i made some sandwiches for lunch. Can techno eat those?" he asked turning to look at Wilbur. Wilbur smiled and nodded getting up on the chair. Techno got up and took a small bit and smiled. He had eaten around Phil sure but he never let Phil look at him. 

Wilbur noticed and frowned "Techie just eat comfortably! I know you are uncomfy!" he whined and techno looked away Phil paused "techno eat however is comfortable to you okay?" His smile was so gentle and caring that techno didn't need to know what he was saying to understand. Technoblade looked away before turning back his features now very clearly pig his hair was gone and his tusk were much larger. He took a big bite of his food and he seemed much happier like this and phil chuckled softly taking a bite of his own sandwich.

They had finished eating a while ago and phil was sitting reading to himself. "Mr.philza uh techno wanted to know if you could help him with learning english!" Wilbur looked up at philza. Philza looked down and smiled "Wilbur please you can call my phil or dad if you'd like. and yes of course id love to help..where is he? We could start right now!" WIlbur smiled and nodded "okay! um techie is in our room right now!" he ran to the room and phil huffed chuckling at he excitement the boy showed. Phil followed behind him and walked inside.

Technoblade looked nervous about this probably because he had to learn a whole new language but phil believed in him. "so wilbur could you tell techno that to start off we should try have him try and copy me alright?" Wilbur nodded and spoke to techno who nodded 'repeat after me best you can' phil signed before have techno try and say his name "Philza" It came out in a small strange sounding huffing "fiza" Phil smiled "thats good!" Wilbur seemed excited "ooo try again techno!" "phiza!" Philza chuckled noticing how he couldn't quite pronouns L's "techno you were really close try my name!" Philza smiled and sighed "Wilbur" Techno paused and thought before just huffing out something that made no sense he found the word very hard oddly enough. Technoblade frowned knowing it was wrong trying again "Wibu" He kept frowning not liking how it sounded and tried again finally happy with the outcome "wilbur!" but it was very gravely and torn apart but said right nonetheless. Philza smiled and continued to help techno out with words that he told wil he wanted to learn.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Philza was pacing he knew he should've told the boys before but he got too carried away with teaching him english. Philza was definitely stressing out and he hadn't noticed wilbur and techno walking out and watching him. "phil?" Wilbur called out him turning to look at him and sighed "Wil Techno..." he paused and looked away again he was very nervous. "Well wilbur techno we have to go on a trip..." Wilbur tilts his head "when? where? why?" Philza smiled "well we're leaving today to the antarctic empire! and we have to go because i'm king and uh i need to rule!" 

Wilbur stared at him in disbelief "uh techie were gonna be going to be going to a new home!" "why?" techno said quietly trying his best "because philza is a king!" he smiled and techno nodded smiled "Philza king!"

Ｐｈｉｌｚａ ｓｍｉｌｅｄ  
ｙｕｐ ｔｈａｔ ｙｅｔ ｂｅｔｔｅｒ ｔｈｅｎ ｅｘｐｅｃｔｅｄ げかギ 哀ヒちか

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a shorter chapter because i wanted to put more out faster next chapter will be way longer and at the antarctic empire.


End file.
